Royal British Marines Recruiting
Who We Are Looking For The Royal British Marines is a branch of the Royal Navy, under the command of First General of the Marines Johnny Coaleaston. We are currently recruiting for willing solders, ready to jump at a chance to serve the Crown of England. Required Traits: *Unlimited Access *Level 20 or higher *The ability to use correct grammar and spelling *Enough money to supply yourself with the necessary uniforms and equipment *Accept your duty with courage and honor Duties and Goals As a new recruit in the Royal British Marines, it is important to know who, and what you are fighting for. The British Marines were organized for one simple reason: the protection of the crown, and to dispatch all those who speak against her. In times of war, the marines will be called upon to fight England's enemies. It is your duty as a soldier to fight with dignity, and never let down your country. The British Royal Marines do not accept surrender as an option. '''We fight to the death. In addition to protecting their great nation and the royal family, the average marine soldier strides to rise through the ranks (for official rank system visit guild page, link below). The main thing commanding officers are looking for in a soldier is not how well they can fight in battles, but how dedicated they are, and how much honor they display in serving their nation. By doing so, you will be promoted. Uniforms and Equipment Uniforms To join the Royal Marines, you must have the inspection uniform, Admiral Hat, Dark Yellow Sack Vest, Plain Linen Long Sleeve, Adventure Belt, Adventure Pants, and Blue Fur Top Boots. This uniform is a dress uniform and is used at inspections and special occasions. Upon acceptance to the marines you will be assigned your rank, and the specific uniform of the rank will be described to you. Equipment Like any soldiers, to defend yourself you will need a '''sabre. '''This weapon will be used in close combat, and when boarding ships. You will also need a '''bayonet with which to fight from a distance, and use the bayonet when the enemy advances. Officers and other high-ranking commanders may use any weapon preferred, but do note that all '''voodoo '''weapons are frowned upon (unless the doll is used to heal an ally). Guild Advertisements To join the guild, please find one of the members, who will then guild you. You will be inspected by an officer, and either be permitted to join, or rejected. More information about the guild here Royal British Marines. The Royal British Marines need YOU! In their current invasion of Spain, the marines are holding their own because of men like you that come to our aid! To protect the crown, to defend our home, to give our country the protection it needs, you will make an astonishing addition to the Royal Marines! Join today! Recruiting officers can be found at the Trading Co. Office on Tortuga on the following servers! *Abassa *Antama *Bequermo *Eustubia *Tortos *Vachira Category:Royal Marines